It is proposed to determine by means of single-crystal x-ray diffraction analysis the observed structures of cholinergic molecules, particularly ganglion blockers, to study possible changes in conformation by means of calculating the energy of a molecule as a function of conformation, and to develop theories of the three-dimensional structure and active groups required for specific types of cholinergic activity.